Three Little Words
by saffyb22100
Summary: Lily, James, the rest of the Marauders and Lily's best friend, Jenna go to camp together everything doesn't go as well as they planned, especially when they end up getting lost in the deep dark forest.


Three Little Words

"I hate you James Potter." Lily muttered angrily to herself.  
I hate you Lily Evans. James thought grimly.

Chapter 1 Diaries

"Have you heard? The sixth years get to go on camp! Just like muggles! Wow this is so exciting!" Jenna squealed to Lily.  
"Really, I remember going on camp, you stay in tents with only two or three people in them, roast marshmallows around the campfire… it's the best!" Lily exclaimed and went on talking to Jenna. She then spotted James snogging his girlfriend Ashleigh.  
"Ew, asshole and slut alert," Lily said. She looked over at Jenna, you didn't owant to get on the bad side of her, or let's just say you'll be punched in the next few seconds.  
"What dies he want to do to her? Eat her?" Jenna snickered. It was true Lily thought to herself. Their bodies were so close it looked as if they were one. James was covering his lips with hers with his hands on her waist.  
"Maybe, anyway James is a idiot, lets just leave them alone," Lily said and dragged Jenna with her.

"I have to go…" James said as he broke away from Ashleigh's lips.  
"No, I'm sure they can wait for you," she mumbled and hungrily pressed her lips to his again.  
"I never let my fellow marauders down," James said and finally pulled her away. She pouted but he just kissed her forehead.  
"See you," he called over his shoulder. But she just waved half-heartedly. Hot, but holds too many grudges, James thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by someone slapping his back.  
"Hey there mate! Trying to swallow Ashleigh again?" Sirius asked.  
"I always tell you, I'm not swallowing her! She just gets me, you know, hyped up," James admitted shyly.  
"Same! But it only happens with me when I see green," confessed excitedly.  
"Pete how many times have I told you, THINK before you say something," reminded Remus shaking his head, he had said this about six times today, but Peter never got the picture.  
"Anyway, have you heard about the camp! We're going to be like muggles! Are you guys gonna come with me?" Sirius said.  
"Periwinkle, I have no idea, it sounds like a great experience," James said half to the Fat Lady and the other half to Sirius. They climbed into the Gryffindor Common Room then walked to their dorm.  
"I'm going, it'll be fun, and no one go in the bathroom!" Remus warned as he closed the toilet door. As soon as Remus was out of sight Sirius dived into Remus's draw.  
"What in Merlins name are you doing?" James asked as Sirius tipped out Remus underwear draw.  
"He keeps hiding something from me every time I come into the dorm. I'm fed up with I tells of ya!" Sirius shrieked like a maniac.  
"I tells of ya?" James repeated raising an eye brow.  
"I made it up," Sirius explained. After James and Peter exchanged an awkward glance at each other Sirius exclaimed,  
"HEAR IT IS!" and pulled out a black diary.  
"Remus keeps a diary?" James asked at cocked his head sideways as he examined the thick journal.  
"I'm pretty damn sure this is it," Sirius said and nodded his head, "I'm going to read it," he announced and opened it. He flicked the pages for a while.  
"This entry is from yesterday," he said then read, "Dear Diary, I think I have a crush on Jenna, I love the way she flicks her blonde hair out of her face, they way her slim figure moves when she walks. I don't think the Marauders know about my crush, if they found out they would never let me forget it… I'm so lucky I have you… Love Remus,"  
"Love!" Peter repeated and then they all collapsed laughing.  
"What's going on?" Remus asked, smiling as they all were laughing their heads off.  
"You are in love with Jenna Williams?" James laughed between breaths. Remus's smile disappeared instantly.  
"You guys looked through my diary didn't you?" Remus screamed angrily. We all stopped laughing and pointed at Sirius.  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Remus shrieked. Before they knew it Remus was chasing Sirius in circles around our dorm.  
"Hey! Don't blame it all on Remus Sirius! Lot's of people have diaries! Like me!" Peter said and pulled a pink sparkly diary out of nowhere. Remus stopped dead in his tracks.  
"_THINK _PETER! THINK BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING!" He shouted. Unfortunately Sirius was still running in circles so he bumped into Remus. After a few seconds Remus pinned him down.  
"Why did you look through my diary?" Remus asked panting heavily.  
"You kept hiding it from me! I don't like being left out," Sirius wailed and struggled under Remus's strong grip.  
"You can't be in on everything Padfoot! Something's the Marauders have to do by themselves.  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Sirius said sobbing. Remus let go by Sirius's outburst of tears.  
"You got off easy this time," Remus warned. They sat in silence for a while.  
"So, do you think she likes me?" Remus whispered.  
"Yes!" James said.  
"Totally," Sirius put in while Peter nodded encouragingly.  
"Seriously!" Remus asked his eyes sparkling with happiness.  
"Sorry, no" Sirius said.  
"I don't really know…" James put in; Peter was now shaking his head.  
"Thanks…" Remus said becoming all sulky again.  
"But we can show her what a cool guy you are!" James added happily.  
"That would be great," Remus said smiling.  
"Ok, we need to plan this out precisely, Jenna is going to the camp thing, her and Lily could not stop talking about it, so we can set you guys up there!" Sirius said grinning.  
"I need a piece of paper, we don't want to make it look unnatural," James said.  
"You can borrow my journal paper!" Peter announced and ripped out a pink bedazzled scented paper.  
"Um no thanks Peter," James said awkwardly and flicked his wand that sent a _white _piece of paper soar in the air and onto his lap.


End file.
